2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Max and Andrew)
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season'was an extremely active season. Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical storms in the 2016 season. This is the same list used in the 2010 season with the exception of ''Ian and Tobias (which respectively replaced ''Igor'' and ''Tomas''). Storms were named '''Ian, Tobias, Virginie, and Walter for the first time in 2016. Greek Alphabet Due to the exceptional activity of 2016, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) had to resort to using the Greek alphabet, the secondary naming list. The first six names are shown below: Seasonal Summary The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was hyperactive, the season pulled a 2005 style activity but had more hurricanes and major hurricanes than 2005 did. Alex Become one of the earliest season Category 4 hurricanes on July 6th after having formed June 29th, The earliest behind Audrey from 1957. The season experienced almost 2 months of hyperactive activity, From August 9th to October 2nd. 14 depressions, 12 storms , 9 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes formed within the almost 2 month span, Including Karl, the strongest of the season. Karl become one of 3 Category-5 hurricanes in the 2016 season, it had top winds of 190 mph and a pressure of 883 milibars, almost becoming the strongest storm recorded in the Atlantic basin, only behind Wilma in 2005, whom had a low pressure of 882 milibars but a top wind of 185 mph. Hurricane Otto caused record flooding in southern Florida as a Tropical Storm after having made landfall in Cuba as a Hurricane. Shary became one of the worst hurricanes to affect New York since Sandy in 2012. Only Shary was a 105 mph storm. Tobias was a devastating storm whom made landfall in Miami, Florida as a strong 125 mph Category-3 hurricane after weakening from a Category-4.. Gamma Become a very rare November Category-5 hurricane, topping winds of 165 mph and a minimum pressure of 910 milibars, becoming the strongest November hurricane e on record. In Addition, it also made a rare major hurricane landfall in Savannah, Georgia as a 160 mph storm. Lastly, Hurricane Zeta, a rare December Major hurricane, became a 140 mph Category-4 hurricane in mid December and made landfall in Tampa, Florida as a 135 mph Category-4. A very rare event in December. Storms Hurricane Alex Main article: Hurricane Alex (2016) Subtropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Hurricane Danielle Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Tropical Storm Matthew Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Otto Tropical Storm Paula Tropical Storm Richard Hurricane Shary Hurricane Tobias Tropical Storm Virginie Hurricane Walter Hurricane Alpha Tropical Depression Twenty-Five Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/06/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:C4 text:Alex from:07/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie from:18/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:C2 text:Colin from:25/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:C1 text:Danielle from:02/08/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:TS text:Earl from:09/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:C5 text:Fiona barset:break from:17/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C4 text:Gaston from:25/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C1 text:Hermine from:30/08/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:C3 text:Ian from:31/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:TD text:Ten from:03/09/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:TD text:Eleven from:05/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:C2 text:Julia barset:break from:10/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C5 text:Karl from:10/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:C3 text:Lisa from:15/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:TS text:Matthew from:19/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C1 text:Nicole from:22/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C1 text:Otto from:24/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:TS text:Paula barset:break from:28/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:TS text:Richard from:03/10/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:C3 text:Shary from:10/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C4 text:Tobias from:15/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:TS text:Virginie from:19/10/2016 till:30/10/2016 color:C2 text:Walter from:25/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 color:C3 text:Alpha barset:break from:02/11/2016 till:03/11/2016 color:TD text:Twenty-Five from:10/11/2016 till:15/11/2016 color:C1 text:Beta from:14/11/2016 till:27/11/2016 color:C5 text:Gamma from:21/11/2016 till:26/11/2016 color:C1 text:Delta from:25/11/2016 till:29/11/2016 color:TS text:Epsilon from:10/12/2016 till:21/12/2016 color:C4 text:Zeta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms that lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. 2016 was hyperactive in these terms; with an ACE total of 283. Tropical depressions and subtropical storms, namely Subtropical Storm Bonnie and portions of Tropical Storm Richard and Hurricane Alex, are not included in season totals. Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Costly Seasons